Aprendiendo a vivir
by Ren x Kyoko
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde la muerte de Kyoko y Ren debe encontrar una madre para su hija ¿quien sera esa bella señorita que conoce sobre su pasado?


SUCESOS INESPERADOS

En una parte de las grandes instalaciones de la LME estaban una niña con su padre, sentado en la recepción esperando a que el Presidente los atienda:

Papi, papi puedo ir a jugar con María-chan (decía Aiko corriendo alrededor de su padre) Aiko era una niña de cuatro años quien tenía el cabello hasta los codos, rubio y ondulado, los ojos color ámbar y su piel era blanca como la nieve

Aiko podemos ir a visitar a María-chan luego, pero primero debemos ver que necesita el Presi….. (decía Ren pero fue interrumpido por el espectáculo que el Presidente hizo al salir de su oficina)

Abuelo Lory (dice Aiko corriendo a los brazos del Presidente)

Ohayo Aiko-chan (decía Lory quien como siempre estaba vestido extravagantemente)

Veo que hoy quisiste imitar a Cupido (decía Ren poniendo una mano sobre su boca escondiendo su risa)

Niño insolente como te burlas de tus mayores (decía Lory mientras bajaba a Aiko de sus brazos) y le susurraba –ve con Sebastián el te llevara junto a María-chan mientras tu padre y yo charlamos (Aiko solo asintió y dándole un beso a la mejilla agarro la mano que le ofrecía Sebastián y se alejaron)

Ren y el Presidente se dirigieron a la oficina, al sentarse el Presidente hablo:

Ren no te parece que es hora de que encuentres una madre para Aiko (el ambiente estaba tenso por la cara tan seria que ponía el Presidente se notaba que estaba preocupado)

Presidente, (suspiro) Aiko tiene una madre y se llama Kyoko (respondió Ren con nostalgia en su voz bajando su rostro para que el Presidente no notara su triteza)

Ren, ya hace cuatro años que Kyoko murió, Aiko necesita una madre, tu solo no puedes (Ren no respondió, a lo que el Presidente entendió que sabia a lo que se refería, entonces continuo) Ren, entiende, cuantas veces no tienes con quien dejar a Aiko o te olvidas de dar a comer a la Nina, incluso tiene que viajar constantemente contigo y eso no está bien, aun es muy pequeña, ella debe disfrutar de su niñez y tener una familia

Yo…. Entiendo, pero (dijo Ren y por sus ojos empezaron a correr lagrimas)

Pero qué?

Aun no he podido olvidarla (respondió en voz baja Ren con la cabeza gacha)

El Presidente suspiro: Por el momento voy a dejar de insistir pero piénsalo (Ren solo asintió) bien en todo caso quiero invitarte a cenar esta noche en mi casa, y ya hable con Yashiro-san para que cancele todos tus compromisos.

Está bien Presidente nos vemos esta noche entonces (dijo Ren levantándose y haciendo una reverencia, salió)

De entre las oscuras esquinas salió Sebastián y dijo

Señor está seguro de esto (Sebastián tenía una cara seria y llena de preocupación)

Ay no seas aguafiestas, ahora ve y llévate a María y Aiko-chan a la mansión para que conozcan a mi queridísima sobrina Emi.

(Sebastián solo asintió y lanzo un gruñido de desacuerdo)

Al llegar a la mansión María y Aiko salieron corrieron de la limosina para entrar, pero en la entrada Aiko tropezó con alguien, al alzar su vista vio a una mujer de aproximadamente 20 años, su cabello era igual al de ella y su color de ojos también, tenía muy buen cuerpo y estaba vestida con un conjunto granate

Discúlpame (haciendo una reverencia) ¿te lastime? (dijo Emi tendiéndole la mano a Aiko para levantarse, Aiko solo asintió)

Onee-sama, ella es Aiko-chan (dijo María señalando con la mano), Aiko-chan ella es Emi mi prima y la sobrina de mi abuelo pero de cariño le digo así.

Mucho gusto en conocerte Aiko-chan, eres una niña muy bonita (dijo Emi, a lo que Aiko bajo el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo)

Gracias (respondió Aiko y la abrazo, Emi se sorprendió, pero por alguna razón se sintió bien con aquella muestra de afecto y rápidamente la abrazo, levantándola del suelo)

Díganme que tienen planeado hacer niñas (pregunto Emi guiándolas a la sala)

En verdad onee-sama tenía pensado pedirte para que salgas con nosotras, ves que dentro de unos días es el cumpleaños de Aiko-chan y quisiéramos comprarle un bonito vestido y como sé que tú tienes muy buen gusto, quería saber si nos ayudarías a elegirlo.

Por supuesto María-chan (bajando a Aiko y tocándole con un dedo la nariz) y a ti que color te gustaría que fuera tu vestido Aiko-chan

Hmm, pues me gusta mucho el color rosa (sonrojada)

Bien, entonces le pediremos a Sebastián para que nos lleve al centro comercial porque conozco un lugar donde hay hermosos vestidos que parecen de princesas (Aiko tenía los ojos brillantes y Emi lanzo una pequeña risita al ver la ilusión de la niña )

Sebastián (llamo Emi)

Si, señorita (dijo Sebastián )

Podrías llevarnos al centro comercial

SI señorita, iré a preparar la limosina.

Ah otra cosa Sebastián deja de llamarme señorita solo llámame Emi

(Sebastián asintió un poco sonrojado) Esta bien, E E Em Emi

Perfecto (dijo Emi con una sonrisa)

En camino Aiko, María y Emi se pasaron charlaron y riendo. Aiko y Emi se sentían muy a gusto como madre e hija, pasaron toda la tarde recorriendo el centro comercial

Niñas que les parece si compramos unos trajes de baño, así al llegar nos divertimos en la piscina (dijo Emi señalando una tienda donde se vendían)

Hai (dijeron las niñas al unísono)

Aiko eligió uno enterizo azul, María uno igual pero celeste y Emi uno de dos piezas negro

Onee-sama te ves muy sexy (dijo María a lo que Emi se sonrojo)

Guaa te ves preciosa okaa-san (dijo Aiko pero tan pronto como lo dijo se empezó a lagrimear) lo siento (dijo con la cabeza gacha)

No hay problema Aiko-chan (le respondió Emi y a la niña empezaron a iluminarle los ojos) pero si tú me llamas okaa-san yo te puedo llamar hija

Hai (dijo Aiko abrazando fuertemente a Emi a lo que ella solo correspondió)

Ren se encontraba en la LME con Yashiro-san para obtener los últimos ajustes de sus próximos trabajos

Ren creo que ya termínanos, puedes adelantarte, puesto que yo aun necesito hablar algunas cosas con Sawara-san (comento Yashiro sin mirarlo a los ojos ya que los tenia pegados a su notebook)

Bueno entonces me adelanto a la casa del Presidente (Yashiro solo asintió y vio como se alejaba su pobre manager atareado)

Ren bajó al estacionamiento de la LME y subió a su auto, estaba agotado pero aun tenía una charla pendiente con el Presidente, de repente se le cruzaron a la cabeza las palabras que le había dicho "_tu hija necesita una madre" _pero rápidamente se le borro al ver que llegó a la mansión Takarada, al bajar vio que su hija Aiko y María estaban en la entrada principal jugando y se les acerco

Niñas que hacen aquí afuera (pregunto Ren alzando a su hija en brazos)

Papi (dijo Aiko y le dio un beso a la mejilla a Ren)

Hola Ren-sama, mi onee-sama Emi nos dijo que saliéramos a buscar algunos ingredientes que faltaban para la torta de chocolate mientras atendía a su amiga, puedes pasar a conocerla está en la alberca (le dijo Maria)

Ren asintió, bajó a Aiko dándole un beso en la cabeza y las niñas corrieron hacia la limosina, Ren las vio a alejarse para después entrar

Ren se dirigía hacia la alberca, al acercarse empezó a escuchar voces

Eres una maldita ¿Cómo pudiste? Le pagaste al detective para que no le siguiera los pasos a Kuon (decía Tina acercándose lentamente a Emi mientras ella dada un paso atrás)

Entiéndelo yo no puedo permitir que le hagas daño, cuando entenderás que él nunca fue el culpable de la muerte de Rick (decía Emi con rabia en la voz)

Mientras, Ren se quedo helado en su lugar había escuchado todo, pronto se recupero cuando el volumen de las voces aumentaba

Dime ¿porque haces esto?

Porque …. Lo amo (dio Emi agachando la cabeza)

Tu igual que él te mereces la muerte (dijo Tina)

SPLASH SPLASH

Ja ahora te sigues creyendo la valiente, nos vemos en el infierno Emi (decía mientras se iba)

Por..favor…..que alguien …..me a..yu…(Emi se hundió, ya no pudo decir palabra alguna)

Ren entro golpeando fuertemente la puerta y vio que Emi se estaba ahogando, rápidamente se saco los zapatos y se tiro a la alberca, la ayudo a salir a la superficie pero esta ya estaba inconsciente, la dejo con mucho cuidado en el suelo

Por favor despierte (mientras la sacudía un poco)

Dios mío que hare

Ren trago en seco, tenia completamente claro lo que debía hacer pero no lo deseaba, de repente Emi empezó a convulsionar, tomando fuerzas de donde pudo unió sus labios a los de ella y dándole respiración de boca o boca, Emi poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con el hombre mas guapo que había visto jamás

Gracias a Dios (exclamo poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole una mano a Emi)

_Cof Cof Cof_

Hmm ¿Qué me paso? (pregunto mientras se frotaba los ojos para aclarar su vista)

Señorita usted cayo al agua, cuando yo llegue se estaba ahogando (Emi entonces recordó todo lo que sucedió y el ambiente se volvió oscuro y tenso)

Mi nombre es Tsuruga Ren, mucho gusto (dijo haciendo una reverencia y sacando a Emi de sus pensamientos)

Mucho gusto yo soy EmiTakarada (mintió)

Bueno dígame es algún conocido de mi tío Lory

Si él me invito a mí y mi hija a cenar esta noche (entrando en la cocina)

Ah claro, usted debe ser el padre de Aiko-chan (el asintió) bueno quisiera pasar conmigo a una de las habitaciones para bañarse y cambiarse ya que con esa ropa podría resfriarse

Muchas gracias

Los dos subieron a las escaleras en silencio cada uno en sus propios pensamientos

Emi (_habrá escuchado la conversación que tuve con Tina, espero que no, aun así debo hablar con Tina no puedo permitir que lastime a Kuon _–sonrió con tristeza)

Ren (_Como ella me conoce, dudo que ahora me haya reconocido, pero debo mantenerme al margen de ella, lo peor es que en estos momentos es difícil despegar la vista de ella con ese bikini negro que tiene, la hace lucir muy provocadora y endemoniadamente sexy) _pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al darse cuenta que ya habían llegado

Bueno espero que esta habitación sea de su agrado

Gracias (dijo Ren, pero antes de que pudiera entrar Emi lo agarro del brazo y de puntillas le deposito un beso en la mejilla)

Gracias por salvarme (mientras se sonrojaba y tenía la mirada al suelo)

No hay problema (dijo Ren fríamente y entro a toda prisa a la habitación)

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba un aturdido Ren _que es esto porque mi corazón esta así de acelerado_ pensó e inconscientemente puso una mano en la mejilla _pero me gusto_ con una sonrisa de tonto se levanto dirigiéndose a bañarse y luego a hacer frente a quien desequilibrio momentáneamente su mente hace unos segundos

Fuera de la habitación _¿por qué fue así? Frio, no recuerdo haberle hecho nada, _pensó un momento_ oh por Dios solo tengo puesto el bikinoi de seguro por eso se comporto así conmigo que clase de cosas ha de haber pensado de mi _tocándose los labios_ mis labios se sienten como si alguien los hubiere tocado _sonrojo de tan solo pensar que Ren le hubiera dado un beso pero rápidamente lo desecho pensando en todas las cosas que ocurrieron en la tarde y se tenso, debia hablar con Tina lo antes posible antes de que hiciera alguna otra estupidez.

**Hola chicos este es mi primer finc, espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios, si no llego a alzar en una semana desde hoy, entren en esta página fanficslandia para ver la continuación, mi apodo ahi es Kyoko-chan.**


End file.
